THIS IS AN AD FOR A STORY, PLEASE READ AND HELP!
by LordOfTheOverworld-LupitisCole
Summary: Hi, guys! This is a series of sex scenes! I'm looking to write one with a hot sex scene in every chapter! This is NO joke, I need everyone to review with ideas, they can include characters from a few different stories, if you want. Just review/ PM, and together, we can create the HOTTEST story ever to be written on this site! REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS- ALL NAMES WILL BE IN THE A/N!
1. KronosOfTheDarkRUCBAR123

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You can PM me a whole scene if you want, just throw your ideas at me! I'll take them all...within reason. I don't mind gay and lesbian sex, or threesomes, or super rough sex, or really fluffy stuff, like clichés. I'll work with anything, WE will work with anything! Though I am not some sort of sex-crazed pervert, don't worry!**

Right, with help from KronosOfTheDarkRUCBAR123 (Jeesh, that's a long name) He sent me a PM with this scene, I just added a little to it! He wanted it to be called...well, I'm not saying, so I'm gonna call it; **Not the couch.**

* * *

She trudged through the damp, cobble-stone streets, her beautiful face shielded by the hood of her silk robe. She had made sure not to be noticed within the jungle of people with shopping stalls lined with things from farmers goods, to fine silken ribbons.

"A necklace, ma'am, to hang on your swanlike neck?" A man lifts a string of pearls to the collar of a slim woman. They were fake, of course, no simpleton around here can afford such luxury.

Her face was hidden, but her name was the most known word in the land. Clarrisa, daughter of King Valentine of Idris. Her curfew was to be broken that night, her loyalty disrupted. Yet who was to know, but for her and the one she was to meet? Clary tensed, this ally was deserted, but for a drunk, who was yet to be aware of her presents. Slowly, she slipped into the shadows, hiding from the man.

"Who'sh dere? I may varly well be in...in...intoxshiclated, but I knows a sounds when I hearsh one!" Clary couldn't help but turn up her nose at the mans state of intoxication. She never did like the alcohol, herself. She snaked creeped the wall, to the door she was to open in only a moments time. Alright, this was her chance. She sprinted for the ntrance, ducking under the drunks arm to her destination.

"You're late, Miss Fray," his arrogant face was screwed up in a smirk, as he sprawled on the old victorian couch which they had spent our last meeting on.

"Yes, well you're the one who chose a location that just happened to have an old drunk homed outside the door," she cocked an eyebrow, while removing her robe, letting it pool on the floor by her feet. Undernieth, she had on the most simple dress she had owned, and her best corset.

"Oh, well I was rather hoping he'd join us," said the man, causing Clary to roll her eyes.

"Oh, good, you're wearing my favourite corset! I do enjoy ripping those things off your chest," A note of sarcasm was relevant in his voice.

"Oh, Jace, I do love to give you a challenge. Besides, if I was caught without my corset on, people would ask questions, ones I would not have answers suitable for." After kicking off her shoes, Clary went to sit by Jace, on the hard chair, one that should really be replaced. The palace she lived in was littered with them, bringing one would be no problem, so long as no one sees anything.

"Do we have to sit here? It's uncomfortable, also, I think we should explore all our options..." she suggested, raising her grow seductively.

"Well, I could make a comfortable spot on the floor. Of course, we'd have to use your lovely, thick dress as a mattress," Jace lifted her, only to swing her over his shoulder, and bringing her to the center of the large, abandoned building they had begun to meet in regularly. Clary giggled, kicking her legs in the air playfully.

"Now, about that mattress..." said Jace, laying her down. Clary brought her hands up and laced her fingers behind his neck. She lent in and set a soft kiss on his lips, while he slipped her gown off her shoulders, exposing her skin to the cold air, only alight with a stick of fire on the wall. She tucked her toung between hes teeth, letting it snake with his. Once Jaces shirt was removed, he began work on her corset. He hated this, _every time_ she'd wear these damb things, just to annoy him. He huffed, retrieving his dagger fom his waistband.

"This is the only way, next time, you can just come naked under your robes," she sighed as he slit the corset throught the centre, ripping it open with impatience. "Oh, Clary, another layer? You really do treat me tonight," he teased, sliding his hands up her legs, lifting her skirt as he did so."I'll just have to punish you,'' he smirked at her silent sigh.

He groped her but, slipping his hands under her knickers. She was obviously aroused, she moaned quietly, as she pressed his head to her, kissing him harshly. Jace continud his progress, pushing her knickers down her legs. His hands were at her front now, between her legs. He felt how warm she was there, how damp and slick. He couldn't help it, the reaction he got every time he pulled this sexual trick was amusing.

Clary gripped his hair, as Jace slipped a finger through the entrance, inside her, rubbing her there with his other fingers.

"Oh, Jace... I love when you do that!" He smirked against her lips, slipping a secnd finger inside her, causing her to squeak excitedly.

"So, this is why you wear those rechid corsets, to make me take my revenge in such a way that pleases you?"

"Oh, shut up," Clary bit her lip in anticipation. She pressed on his hand, wanting more, and she was to get it. She shifted, fumbling with the lace of Jaces trousers, all the while moving her hips over his hand.

"Hurry up, Clary, is it so fucking hard to reomove a simpltons clothes?" he said impatiently, kicking off his loosened pants. Jace removed his fingers from her body, flicking them off a little. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him inside her, not just his fingers, the thing that is now pressing against her, between her legs. She crashed her mouth against his, folding their lips together, their tongues dancing. She sighed as he entered her, pushing in gently, slowly. His weight was off her, so her back wasn't pressing too hard into the concrete floor. Jace jailed her between his arms, pushing his body into hers more quickly.

"Oh, Jace...Jace...Fuck." Clary moved her body up, want the bliss to come more quickly. She slung her arms over his back, pulling him atop her, so there was no space between them. They were one. He moved faster, harder. Clary pushed him, they rolled so she was on top, and he was between her legs. She lifted hirself up and down, and they moaned in unison, as the ecstasy spilled into her, quaking her body in a glorious satisfaction.

Jace sat up, so she was on his lap , her legs circling his waits still.

"I believe you're getting better at this, next time, I want to try something different," Jace said amoungst planting kisses along her jaw.

"Oh, Jace, you really are one for far too much talking. Now, my love," Clary said, curling her hand around him, between the two, in a way that made a low moan escape his lips,"Fuck me again."

* * *

**A/N- Ok, I'm not the only author of this scene, thank the name above the story, he came up with the ides, and helped me write the whole thing.**

**So, what'd you think? You can review with ideas and opinions!**

**Please, feel free to PM my a whole scene, like Kronos did, we can work on it together! **

**This is like a thing for people who need practice, or aren't too confident, and want to write their own story sometime.**

**Or, you could just want to see what people think of your sex scene! **

**Either way, PLEASE review and give everyone your ideas!**


	2. Angel210142

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**You can PM me a whole scene if you want, just throw your ideas at me! I'll take them all...within reason. I don't mind gay and lesbian sex, or threesomes, or super rough sex, or really fluffy stuff, like clichés. I'll work with anything, WE will work with anything! Though I am not some sort of sex-crazed pervert, don't worry!Please, feel free to add any characters from other books into your chapter/scene, make it more interesting!**

Angel210142 wrote this scene, It's called **_Circus._**

* * *

Circus  
JPOV  
We were lying on my bed, just after watching a movie. Clary looked beautiful as always, but tonight she had a sort of sexy aura about her.

"Jace?" she muttered.

"Yes my love?"

"Do you want me Jace?"

"You know damn well, I do."

"Not just as -" Her words were cut short by my demanding kiss.

_**CPOV**_

The kiss was so hungry and desperate that I gasped, but soon kissed him back. All I wanted was this and only this, just one night with the one I so love. His tongue skimmed my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted without hesitation, and our tongues battled for dominance. One of his hands cupped my cheek and the other started playing with the hem of my shirt.

"I must ask before we go any further, have you had sex before?" Jace asked, I felt my cheeks go a bright red as I shook my head. "Well we must fix that" he breathed hungrily.

I saw his eyes glaze over with lust as his hand went up under my shirt. He lowered his head and started kissing my neck. I gasped as he began nibbling my ear lobe. My shirt was already on its way off, as Jace's hand made its way towards my breasts. I lifted my arms to make my shirt easier to remove from my body. Once my shirt on the floor, and by chest was exposed, Jace stopped and stared at me or rather my breasts. Over the past year I had grown, had become much voluptuous and I'd developed curves. I reached up to the hand on my cheek and guided it to my bra clad chest. Jace growled and ran his hands over my front, rubbing my nipples threw my bra, and licking the only available area of my breasts. All this caused me to become slick and wet, dampening my knickers.

Jace started massaging both my breasts and I couldn't stop moaning. His hand went behind me and started unclasping my bra but before he could I whispered;

"I don't think, so Jace," he pouted but obliged, I undid Jace's shirt buttons and slid it off his chest, I then moved onto his jeans and slid them off. Jace unclasped my bra and threw it to the other side of the room, to join my shirt, he started sucking and nibbling one nipple and squeezing the other. He then switched breasts and I was thinking to myself how this handsome man could ever love a girl like me. He started kissing down my body while still squeezing my chest, once his lips came to my pants he unbuttoned them and pulled them down taking my lace thong with them. He resumed his squeezing but started rummaging through my folds with his tongue. He soon found what he was looking for, between my legs, and started sucking on it, plunging his tongue inside me.

He let go of my breasts and stopped sucking on my bud I, was about to protest when he flipped us and started kissing and biting my ass. I was moaning and groaning, each gasp louder than the one before. His hands reached up and resumed squeezing my breasts. He gave my ass one last bite before flipping me to face him, sticking his tongue inside my warmth, between my legs. He roamed the most intimate area on my body with such desire, at this I laced my fingers through his golden hair, pressing his face against me. It felt amazing, his slick tongue moving inside me. I was close to an orgasm, but wanted more before I finished this. He suddenly pulled his tongue out and tugged his boxers off. I stared at his length.

"Like what you see ?" He asked cockily.

"Most definitely," I replied sensually.

"Clary I want you to beg for me," Jace said seductively.

"Jace I want you," I replied but I could see he wasn't satisfied. He stuck his fore finger in me then his middle finger and dig them in as far as the could go, and I moved against him, rolling my hips over his hand, until I was about to orgasm. But before I could cum Jace pulled out his hand I was about to protest when he said.

"I want you to beg ,I want you to scream my name when you cum."

"Jace please just fuck me already, you sexy, gorgeous man! Fuck me as hard as you can!"

"Good girl," Jace shoved his huge length into me, the feeling was weird, hard and solid. And it felt impossibly good. He started thrusting harder and faster, but I wasn't satisfied.

"HARDER JACE HARDER" I screamed, and he did as I wished and nothing ever felt so good. I screamed his name as I flooded his cock and he colored my insides white. He slowed his thrusts and pulled out of me, collapsing next to me, but I wasn't finished. I leant my head down and started sucking on his length, which was still and hard. He moaned and that pushed me over the edge once more, my cum plastered a patch on his bed sheets. I started pumping and sucking him. He released in my mouth and a tastless liquid pasted my tongue. I moved my mouth up to his and stuck my tongue in his mouth.I rolled my body over his, letting his length press between my legs, but before I could continue our actions again, Jace pulled me into his tired arm, snuggling his chest against my back.

"Sleep " Jace whispered in my ear, pulling the cover over us , after my excitement died down, I realised how sleepy was, so it didn't take long for me to drift into a restful sleep.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? You can review with ideas and opinions!**

**Please, feel free to PM my a whole scene, like Kronos and Angel210142 did, we can work on it together! **

**This is like a thing for people who need practice, or aren't too confident, and want to write their own story sometime.**

**Or, you could just want to see what people think of your sex scene! **

**Either way, PLEASE review and give everyone your ideas!**


	3. Jace,Clary,Iz from a guest!

**A/N- Ok, I'm loving all the ideas that are coming in, to be honest, I really wasn't expecting it to...fly so fast. I put the ad/story up one day because I was bored of my other stories and, well I'm not sure anyone had ever done such a this like this. So I'm gonna take the idea of a guest (Hi guest!) Who gave me a review, Clary/Jace/Izzy threesome, and a rough one at that. I've never come across an Izzy and Jace one, and Clary being there will just make things more...fiery! SO thank you Guest, and please, everyone, don't hesitate to give your ideas and scenes, I'll really appreciate them all! Oh and those of you who're asking for a Gand bang, I'll be doing a rough one of those next, so if you have a scene you want me to put in, or some wide-spread ideas, please share them!**

**Sory for the super long AN, but I think it was needed.**

**This one is called;**

**Clary and Jace...wait, _and Izzy?_**

**ClaryPOV**

"But what if someone comes in?" I ask in a shaky voice, Jace and I had spent the last 10 minutes making out in his room, at the institute. I was beginning to get anxious.

"They won't, they know I don't like people in my room. It's just us...and my bed," the last part was more a question than a statement. I've always been wary of the fact that me and Jace will eventually take our business to bed with us, but I'd not antisapated for that to happen today, or any time soon.

"Alright..." Jaces tongue is, once again, between my lips, snaking with mine. I make a 'humph' sound as he lifts me against the wall, allowing me to circle my legs around his waist. I curl my fingers through his golden hair, while he plays with the hem of my T-shirt. A sigh escapes my lips, as Jace plants kisses along my jaw, down my neck and to my shoulder, which has been exposed after he'd pulled at the collar of my shirt. My hands tremble slightly as they pull Jaces shirt over his head, giving me the glorious sight of his toned, golden body. His hand has found its way under my shirt, and his squeezing my breasts. Our mouthes are glued together again, and Jace lets out a moan as I nibble on his bottom lip.

"I want you, Clary. I want to take you," he speaks against my mouth, his warm breath brushing my chin. My stomach quivers as his free hand runs over it, slipping under my jeans.

"Tell me, Clary. Say you want me too," his hand is now benieth my knickers, fingers curling amongst the hair between my legs. I gasp, no one has ever touched me in such an intimate area, and the fact that he is doing so, right at this moment, is too much for me. I feel my knickers dampen, and am glad for the lateness of the hour, as only a dim blue light leaks through the window, because I immediately feel my face flush crimson.

"Say it, Clary," his tone is suddenly demanding, as his fingers cup the place between my legs.

"I want you Jace-" I gasp again, as his fingers slide along my damp folds, making me moan.

"Oh, Clary, you're so wet, so slick...I want to take you, make you mine," I heave a breath as one of his fingers find my entrance, prodding in.

Our calmness is suddenly brocken as someone barges through the door. Izzy stands in the light from the corridor, staring at our progress.

"Oh, well this is unexpected..." Jace pulls his finger out of me and lets me drop to the ground. I stand on shaky legs as Izzy stares at Jace, who's standing by the door now.

_**JacePOV**_

I wasn't expecting anyone to come in, but having Izzy here could make things all the better. Sure, Clary's a virgin, though maybe she won't be uncomfortable, but learn a thing or two from the oh-so-expirienced-Izzy

.

"Izzy, just the person I was looking for!" I exclaim.

"You were?" she frwons, sitting on my neatly made bed.

"Yes, I was just telling Clary here, that you'd be the perfect example for her, to learn what to do when in bed with a man," she raises her brow, but seems to consider it. I grin at Clary, who's now sitting on the bed with Iz.

"What, you mean, like, teaching me how to fuck?" she seems a little insulted, but nods her head in consideration.

"Right," I say, closing the door, and locking it this time, "How'd you like to start?"

Izzy doesn't hesitate to remove her clothes, and is soon standing in her underwear, infront of a slowly-undressing Clary. I should help her, she seems a little confused.

"Here, let me do that part for you," I lift her onto the bed and begin the prosess of removing her pants and t-shirt.

* * *

It's not long before the three of us are in the bed together, and I'm making out with Clary, while fingering Iz.

"Izzy, please keep it down, anyone could hear," hisses Clary, breaking the motion of our lips for a second. Iz stops her violent moaning and pushes me off of Clary, while removing my fingers from her body, only to roll on top of Clary herself. I watch in awe as Iz plunges her tongue inside Claries mouth. They roll over and I take my chance. I duck under the thin quilt, conceeling them both, and lie ontop of Clary's back.

"Jace, what're you doing?" she mumbles, only to gasp as I enter her through the back.

"I'm fucking you, Clary," Her back arches as my length plugs in to her, going as far as it can reach.

**ClaryPov**

The sensation is remarkable, like nothing I've experienced before. I wasn't expecting him to fuck me through the back on the first time. Izzy kisses my neck, as I move against Jace, pushing up as he pushes in, rolling my hips through the motion. My front is soaked, and Izzies stomach has grown slick, as I move up and down her body every time Jace enters me. I realise Iz must be bored undernieth me, so I do as my instincts ask. I run my hand over her left breast and along her wet stomach, cupping the place between her legs. I've never done anything with a girl before...heck, I've never done anything close to this with a boy before, there's a first time for everything. I slip my middle finger through her folds, noticing how wet it is, my finger moves in search of her entrance. It's hard to concentrate, as Jace quickens the pace, making my moan and gasp, but I find what I'm looking for, and slip my finger inside, making Iz giggle lightly.

"More, Clary, more!" she begs, and I oblige, filling the hole with two fingers, moving them in and out of her warmth.

"Jace, fuck me harder," I demand, as Iz runs her hands over Jaces, which caress my breasts. She runs them down my body and suddenly has them between my legs. The pleasure is immense, her fingering my front, and Jace fucking my back...I moan hysterically, as Jace lets out a hot liquid over my back. An orgasm spreads through my body, and I cum all over Izzies hand, as she does on mine, which still moves though her.

"Jace, does Clary know you have at least two girls in you room?" A smooth voice sounds from outside the door, as Alec tries the handle. That's when we all rush in an attempt to hide any evidence of Iz and I ever being here.

_**A/n- I know, I know, it sucked, but I really wasn't in the mood for something like this (If you know what I mean) Now, I didn't really enjoy writing this, **_

_**But I hope you enjoyed reading, because it was demanded from you, and that means it should be satisfactory.**_

_**So, I'm really sorry, maybe, if you didn't like it, you could PM me a whole scene that is similar, or whatever you want!**_

_**I'll update once someone has given me a review or PM!**_

_**PLEASE do tomorrow, coz I won't have as much time after that, for a few days at least!**_


	4. Punk Princess- Handcuffs

**A/N- Right, this one was from a guest Punk Princess, her name was. She asked for handcuffs and spanking, which I'm loving the idea of!**

**Right, I'm gonna try a little better with this one, the last one wasn't my best, which I'm sorry for.**

**Here goes; ****_Handcuffs-_**

"What're the handcuffs for?" asks Aline, as I pocket a pair of cuffs that were lying on my bedside table from the last time.

"Oh, they're for...stuff," I say awkwardly.

"Clary, please, you can tell me, I like it rough also, cuffs and whips, that's my style," I stare at her, she's never been so open about her sex life, but the whip sounds interesting.

"Who're you meeting up with?" she asks, I can't tell her I'm off to meet Sebastien, she'd just get worried about me, he has been in a rough gang for a few years. I just ignore the question.

"I'll see you later, Aline," I say, while going to open the door. She stops me, a hand on my chest.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?" she raises an eye brow seductively. I sigh, I'm getting bored of this, but I lean in and place a kiss on her lips, pulling away before she can deepen it. Aline and I have been...having a little fun on the side, after I decided to get creative one drunken night. I like her, she's one of my best friends, but I'm not that into girls. Sure, making out with her and finger eachother is great, but only once in a while. There's not much we haven't done together, or to each other. Iz and Jace don't know, of course, they just think we're really close friends, Sebastien knows, though, he want us to have another threesome sometime, which wouldn't be bad, if I could shake the feeling he thinks she's hotter than I am.

"Aline, I've got to go," she huffs but obeys, removing her hands form my breasts and stepping aside.

"Don't be long, there's only so long a girl can wait before she has to find some other source of satisfaction."

* * *

"There she is, the woman of the hour," I'm pulled into a crushing hug, as Sebastien gives me his usual greeting, as I step into his one-room apartment.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Aline seemed overly horny today," he grunts, the thought of a horny lesbian and I together making him a little horny himself. I pull away enough to begin our motion, kissing his mouth with a substantial amount of force. I get out my dagger, cutting a line down the front of his shirt, unbothered to remove it properly. The cloth falls to the ground and a devilish grin forms on my lips as a click sounds, the sign of the handcuffs snapping closed, cuffing his hands at the front.

"Oh, I like this one, it's always better when the girl is rough," he says under his heated breath.

"Mmm, you're a bad boy, Sebastien, and you've gotta pay the price." I say, between nibbling along his jaw and down his neck. I slip out of my jacket and pull my top over my head. I leave my hair down, he likes to pull it.

My hands run down his toned stomach, and to his waist, where I begin removing his jeans. Once they're on the floor, I slowly slip my hands benieth his boxers, twirling his hair between my fingers. He grunts and I give a sharp tug at the hair around his length, causing him to moan deeply.

"You like that? You like me to touch your fucker?" I say, my hand searching his hair, finding a long, hard thing, something that shows his affection to the situation. My bra is off suddenly, I'd chosen one you open from the front, so he could remove it while handcuffed.

"I'm gonna hurt you, Clary, and you're gonna scream my name, you're gonna beg me to fuck you." He tugs at the waist band of my pants, pulling me toward him, so his hardness presses agains the place where I pulse for him, where my body begs for him. He knows I want him so bad. I remove my hand from him, and rest it on his neck, pulling his head down, so his lips meat mine. His hands plunge benieth my knickers, both of them cupping me, between my legs. I bite his lip, causing him to pay me back with a rough tug at the hair around my entrance. I grunt as he pushes his mouth against mine, forcing his tongue around my mouth. I think abouth the fact that I want nothing more than for his tongue to find a diffent hole, and to be inside me.

He seems to read my mind, as he goes on his knees, fumbling with my jeans. They're off in an instant, and I kick them away, as he pulls my damp knickers down my legs, exposing me to his mouth. I yearn for him, I feel myself throbbing for him, for him to touch me, and fill me. He rests his mouth on my warmth, pausing for a moment.

"Do it, touch me, Sebastien, touch me!" he presses his lips to me, and slips his tongue inside me, I gasp, raising my head to the heavens in appreciation. My insides quake as he moves his tongue in and out, my folds acting as lips, and my entrance acting as my mouth. His hot breath puffs against me every so often. I hold his head there, pushing against him as he moves, moaning. I pull his head agains me as I press agains him. All this ends once I feel myself cum over his tongue. I sigh, as he removes his wet tongue, sliding it up my quivering stomach, over my right nipple, where he sucks for a moment, and back to my mouth.

Once we're both naked, I return the favour, going on my knees, only for him to stop me;

"No, I want you to hurt me," he demands, and I do so, returning to my feet, I peck kisses along his neck, and bite the flesh there, causing a few drops of blood slip down his skin. I push him onto his bed, lying over him, my legs straddling his. I feel his length press against me, and hear him maon at the contact. The only way I can think of hurting him, is with my hands, so I dig my nails into the skin on his chest, and run my nails across his stomach, just above his area.

"Oh, Clary, I need you to fuck me!" an idea forms in my mind, and I unclick his hand cuffs. This way, he'll have his hands free to do whatever he wants. I sit on top of him, rolling my hips to get in the right position. He pushes up, entering me. I moan and wrapmy legs around him, pressing into him farther. He holds me around the hips, keeping me in place. There's already a freckling of sweat on his brow. I move up and down against his length, while he handcuffs me behind the back. Sebastien flips me on to my back, and fucks my harder, pushing in all the way, and pulling out quickly.

"Scream for me, Clarissa, shout my name!" he grits his teeth in anticipation for what is soon to come.

"Fuck me Sebastien, I want you inside me!" I moan as he fills me up, a warmth now flowing through me. He pulls out, and lifts me roughly over his shoulder, and onto my stomach, I'm now defenceless with my hands cuffed behind me. "Hurt me!" I demand, loving the feeling of his palm smacking against my butt.

"Mmmmm, harder," I feel him enter me through the back, hard as rock once more. He spanks me again and again, causing my butt to burn. I scream and moan as he pulls in and out of me, soon pasting my back with his hot liquid. I sigh and let him rest his chest against my now-wet back, his heaving chest rising and falling against me. I leave him rest a bit, knowing he'll need his energy in a moment...

* * *

**A/N- I know, It's really not that good, but I'm running out of inspiration, please PM me a scene, or chapter, I'm beginning to need your help even more! Oh, and to those who misunderstood, Every chapter is a different story,so it's like a ton of different stories, which means it can be whatever with whoever!**


	5. Sweet, hot-Rough, kinky!

_**A/N- Hi, sorry, it's been a while since my last update! I was given two ideas,and I think they'd work really well together, so I'm making the next two chapters into one story, hope you guys don't mind! Morbidascity, I'd like to thank you for your lovely review, it really inspired me for this one,! And, guest with the Jace-Mother-friend-Clary idea, I'll try to but that idea into the next one!So here's**_

_** Sweet, hot- rough,kinky**_

"Mmmm,Raphael, keep doing that! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I call as Raphael nibbles at my neck. He has his hands on my thighs, and is squeezing my muscle savagely, as I wrap my legs around his hips while he pushed my back into the wall. We had been at a night club, when Aline left and him and I decided to go out the back and have a little midnight fun. He seems reasonable drunk, but I'm only a little tipsy. I've never had sex with Raphael before, never even made out with him before, but he holds me against the wall now, his hands sliding up my legs, pulling up my short skirt with them. I slip my hands under the back of his shirt, feeling the smooth muscles that are comfortably relaxed. His lips are back on mine, and he is unnaturally warm for a vampire. One of my hands have found the fly of his jeans, and I dip it underneath, curling my fingers around his length, which causes a long moan to fall from his teeth. I remove my hand, and lift it to his neck, pulling him closer to me. His right hand is cupping me, between my legs, where I pulse and throb for him.

I tighten my legs grip on him, tugging him, so his hardness probs aginst me, where I need him most. We both groan at the contact. His fingers are under my knickers, and he's massaging me, rubbing me, teasing me. I gasp as he finally dips his fingers inside me, swimming in the warmth and wetness that is inside me. He pulls in and out, diving in as deep as possible.

"Do you want me inside you, Clary? Do you want me to fuck you?" I know it sounds like a question, but at this point, I know no mattter what my answer is, he will fuck me anyway, even if he has to force himself on me. I nod my head against his chest, and he curls his fingers inside me once before pulling them out and removing my knickers. His hands are on my hips, gripping me harshly, keeping me in place against the cement wall. My back hurts, but there's no point in complaining, as he shoves himself inside me. I grip the collar of his shirt, kissing his mouth, murging my toungue with his. He is hard inside me, wasting no time, but pushing me against the wall with hard, hungry thrusts. It feels good, the forcfulness of his desire, painful, but delicious. I thirst for more, my body quivering with lust and the need for satisfaction. I groan as his thrusts stretch me slightly, his length is larger than I've expirienced before. A hot liquid erects into my body, and we both groan in unison, and I tighten my hold on his hips, to keep him in place, as the warmth does it's work. My whole body is heated and the most brillliant sensation spreads though me.

"Mph," he moans,"Clary, let go, it's done." he grumps, attempting to move away. But I pull him back, wanting more, needing the warmth to last forever.

"No, more, I need more! Fuck me again, Raphael!" I demand, but he seems pretty set on his decision.

"Fuck off, Clary, I'm done, get off," he grips my thighs and forces me to let go, and a sound of wetness echoes through the alleyway, as he leaves my body, at the same time thrusting me against the wall, as if he needs an excuse to hurt me a little more before leaving. I cry out as my back hist the wall, but manage to land on my feet, however shaky my legs are.

"Maybe next time, you could give me a blow job , I'm sure you're very expirienced with that, don't worry, I'll return the favour" he says, while zipping up his fly.

"In your dreams!" I spit back, giving up on searching for my knickers in the dark.

"Mmm, feisty, aren't we?" he says, pushing me back against the wall, his hands digging into my hips to keep me in place. He leans in and kisses my neck. "It must be that fiery hair of yours," he whispers hottly against my mouth. I moan, despite myself, as he nipps my bottom lip with his sharp teeth...wait, sharp teeth?

"Raphael? Raphael, get off," I squirm in his grasp, but he is much stronger than I am. "Control yourself, you're not thinking...don't bite...don't bite," my eyes are screwed shut at this point, as his scorching breath hits the muscle on the nape of my neck. I gasp as his teeth puncture my skin, but then he is off me in a rush of cold air. I fall to my knees and look around for Raphael. He's on the ground in the darkness, and there's a tall figure standing over him.

"Im sorry, I wasn't going to bite her, I swear!" Pleads Raphael, but the figure just kicks him in the stomach, and turns toward me.

"Clary, are you alright?" asks Jace, his golden curls poking out from beneath his hood.

"I'm fine, I don't think his poison entered my bood stream." I say, dabbing the punctured skin on my neck.

"We can't be so sure," Jace is instantly everywhere at once, his arm is around my waist, his free hand on my shoulder. Before I can say anything, his mouth is over my wound, and he's sucking out the blood that is possibly infected.

I moan in pleasure as he pulls me against his body. Our closeness causes me to throb for him, a heated pulse between my legs. Jace pulls away and spits out the blood, though there isn't much. I open my eyes, whach I had closed unconsciously, and look into the golden swirls of his, which are fogy with desire. Raphael has disapeared into the night, but I don't fancy making out, or dong anything else with Jace in the same place I had just been screwing a vampire.

"Umm, Jace, should we go back to the institude?" he seems to like the idea, and kisses my lips lightly. The smell of his warm, spicy cologne floods my senses, and I breath it in through my nose.

* * *

Once we're in the Institute, Jace and I dodge an over-happy Izzy, who has reasently gotten back together with that mysterious fiery man. There was only one time Jace and I had come close to having sex, that was when he came in once I had just woken up, I was only in my underwear. We both lie on his bed, kissing quietly, he still smells like outside, as if he had just come through the door from a wind storm. I slowly unzip his hoody, my hands smoothing over his shoulders as I push it off. He looks down into my eyes, a sight of longing in his, but he hasn't deserted his mind, and his eyes are not yet clouded with thick desire, like Raphaels were. Once his shirt has joined the hoody on the ground, I feel obliged to remove my skimpy vest.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," he reasures me, but I shake my head, telling him I do want to. Jace helps me remove it slowly, hesitantly, as if I might suddenly change my mind, and it'll be too late. But there it is, on the floor. Jace stares down at me, as if I am the most beautiful thing in the world. My hand lifts itself to his shoulder, where I circle the faded star-shaped scar. I watch my hands progress, as he pushes a ginger curl behind my ear, his hand continuing down to my neck, making me want to meat his eyes, which I do, and they are a soft gold, a gentle gold. I copy his moves, and pull him down to meat my lips. His toungue doesn't ask for entry, but his hand does find my hip, which immediately sprouts goes bumps, the skin-on-skin contact so alien between us. His palm slips up my side, and is suddenly on my breast, where he squeezes lightly. I moan, a moan which is almost inaudible, but he haers it, and I feel him smile against my mouth. I feel a heated throb between my legs, and try pressing my thighs together to relieve some want. Jace begins suckling on my bottom lip, which drives me insane, and I move my body against his, wanting more.

He moves his lips, kissing my jaw, then moving down my neck, too soon he is at my shoulder, and lower than he has kissed me before, above the cup of my bra. His finger find my bra-hook, and he looks at me before undooing it. I nod and the bra finds the floor. Jace sends kisses along my breast, not missing a spot, before sucking my nipple, which makes the area between my legs dampen. My stomoch is quivering now, and my entrance burns with desire. I curl my fingers through is golden hair, holding his head in place, never wanting him to stop this move of pleasure. All the guys Ive been with haven't been this gentle, this savouring with my body, all they do is fuck me, and leave me, nothing else. But Jace acts as if my body is the most precious thing in the world, he has no intention of hurting me, or doing anything I am against. His hands have moved to my thighs, where he smoths up my skin, pulling up my skirt. Only now do I remember I'm not wearing any knickers, I had left them in the alleyway. I hope to the Angel that, in his hot passion, Jace doesn't realise. He cups my warmth, and I find myself rolling my hips to get him to enter me, a heat that has never been so hot, thriving to get what it wants. As if he hears my thoughts, his finger slips through, into my entrance, and him being in my warmth is so different than to anyone else who's been inside me.

He moves in and out, I'm not sure how many fingers have joined the first, but it feels good. I roll my hips over his hand, my legs apart.

"Jace, it's Ok, you can do it," I whisper, hotly against his mouth. He pulls his finger out, my cum shining on him. He unzips his jeans, and asks-

"Umm, Clary, I don't have a, y'know, a condom..." it surprises me how awkward he sounds.

"It's Ok, you don't need one," I hope he doesn't ask questions, that I won't have to tell him I'm on the pill. I feel his length, long and hard, against the place I want him the most. He pokes inside me slowly, gently. I lift up slightly every time he enters me. It's slow at first, a motion I am comfortable with, but as I look into his eyes, which burn with lust, I feel a need to quicken the pace.

"Faster, Jace..." I whisper, and he slams both hands on either side of me, puffing up the pillow. He moves in quicker, but pulls out slowly, still. He fills me so perfectly, it isn't painful, but hurts just enough to be addictive, my insides quake with need, and I feel myself cum on him, just as he does in me, a heet spreading through my whole body, a fulfilment unlike any other. He pulls out and kisses me between heaves of breaths that match my own.

"I love you, Clary," he whispers.

"I love you to, Jace."

_**A/N- Ok, I think this is one of my best yet, I hope you guys liked it! Please review! I would love a PM of a your ideas!**_


End file.
